(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic circuit and method of use for initiating and preventing inadvertent weapons launches.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Weapon system failures on submarines have catastrophic consequences. For example: the inadvertent operation of an air valve may result in a serious event such as firing valves that provide the last isolation of high pressure air from entering critical launch system components, such as a launch air turbine. Once the high pressure air enters the launch air turbine, a full or partial launch can occur. With a weapon loaded in a torpedo tube, an accidental launch could be disastrous.
Several remedies to prevent inadvertent launch have been proposed with many of the remedies implemented. One such remedy, a software modification, has prevented numerous inadvertent launches from occurring; however, the software modification does not totally eliminate the risk of an inadvertent launch.
Modifications to the hydraulic control circuit have also been proposed to prevent inadvertent launches. However, these hydraulic modifications require the design and fabrication of new valves that would increase the weight and volume of the launch system. These modifications would also require a launch system redesign to accommodate the hydraulic valve and a new qualification test series to certify them with the result of complicated and costly changes.
A mechanical option in the hydraulic system would include the incorporation of a stronger coil spring used to bias the control valve to a closed position. This mechanical option is difficult and costly to implement.
As such, a need exists to substantially eliminate the possibility of an inadvertent launch in hydraulically actuated weapon systems.